Family Shopping Trip
by IamDragonFury
Summary: With Asriel's return, now that everything has calmed down, Toriel takes the family on a trip to the local shopping center and sends them all to different sections of the store. Needless to say, with a pack like this, shenanigans are bound to ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Family Shopping Trip

Chapter 1.

Now that "The Light That Leads Us Home" and "Do Not Forget What You Cannot Forgive" are done, I think it's time to move on to something a little more fun and uplifting.

Honestly, I am surprised that this has yet to be done as a fic.

* * *

Frisk and co. entered the shopping center, which was bustling with Humans and Monsters alike; Toriel had decided that now, with Asriel's return, it was the perfect time for a family shopping trip.

"Wow, it sure is busy today." Asgore said.

"Well, it is supposed to rain tomorrow," Alphys said, "so, people probably wanna get their shopping done before then."

"Okay, everyone knows what we need, right?" Toriel asked.

Everyone responded affirmatively.

"All right, so, everyone knows how this works," the goat woman voiced, "we split up and take different sections of the store, Asgore and I will take Frisk and Asriel to look for new furniture, since the family has grown," she stopped to pet Asriel on the head, "and Sans is on groceries."

Sans nodded.

"Aw, why does Sans get to be one groceries?" Papyrus questioned.

"Papyrus, do you remember how it turned out the last time you were sent for groceries?" Sans responded.

 **(Flashback)**

Papyrus returned home from the grocery store, with two large bags in each arms, entering through the kitchen, where Toriel had just finished making lunch for the family.

"Oh, Papyrus, you're back," Toriel inquired, "how did it go?"

"See for yourself," Papyrus replied, "I think we'll be good to go for a while."

Toriel opened up the bags and when as she did, she looked at Papyrus with a blank look, the tall skeleton still smiling proudly. The goat woman then reached into the bag and pulled out the first product, a pack of thin spaghetti noodles.

"Oh, more spaghetti?" Toriel voiced awkwardly.

"Yes, I believe those noodles are referred to as "Angel Hair"." Papyrus replied.

Toriel reached into the bag again and pulled out a bag of thick, flat noodles.

"That's, um...fet-something." the tall skeleton said.

"Fettuccine?" Sans offered.

"That's it." Papyrus replied.

"Papyrus, did you really just buy only pasta ingredients?" Alphys questioned, with a half-eaten sandwich in her hands.

"Of course not," the tall skeleton responded, "just take a look in the other bag."

Toriel reached into another and pulled out another product, sighing as soon as she saw what it was.

"Macaroni and cheese..." the goat woman said patiently.

"I heard that it was quite popular with kids," Papyrus affirmed, "so I bought three boxes of it and if you look in the very bottom, I got other stuff for the kids as well."

Toriel tipped the bag over and out rolled six cans of instant ravioli.

"I did good right?" Papyrus inquired, "Not bad for my first solo grocery run?"

"Not...bad," Toriel voiced, "just, next time...take a list."

 **(Flashback End)**

"Oh, come on," Papyrus said, "at least it was all edible."

"Let it go, Papyrus," Undyne affirmed, "you can help me get the...um...etcetera I guess you could call it, sundries and whatnot."

"Hmm...okay." the taller skeleton relented.

"I'll go with you guys," Alphys said, "I'm on cleaning products, anyway."

"Okay, well, if everyone knows where their going, then we'll get started," Toriel affirmed, "remember, we're in no rush, so take your time, we'll meet back here when we're finished, and if anyone forgets what we need, you all have your cellphones."

With that, everyone broke off to different parts of the store.

* * *

Toriel, Asgore, and the two children were perusing the furniture department, as the first thing they wanted to get Asriel was a bed of his own.

"This place is so big," Asriel said, looking around, "in the past, all the shops we're small could be run by only one person, while so far, I've already seen, like, four different people working here."

"Yeah, well, these store were made so people could buy everything they needed, food or otherwise, all at once, without having to go to a bunch of different stores to get other things," Frisk explained, "It's convenient."

"Frisk is right, son," Asgore said, "there's even a pharmacy here."

Asriel looked on confusedly.

"It's like...a place where people get healing items." his father told him.

"Oh, okay." the goat child replied.

Toriel placed a box containing a metal bed frame in the cart.

"A metal bed frame?" Asgore voiced curiously.

"Yes, well, I thought it looked nice and sturdy," Toriel responded, "why? Do you oppose it for some reason?"

"No, no, not at all," the goat man replied awkwardly, "I was just...making sure I read the box right."

"All right then," his ex-wife affirmed, "just remember, you're helping me put this all together when we get home."

"Yes, I know, Tori...el." Asgore responded meekly.

Toriel rolled her eyes and grabbed the cart, proceeding down the aisle, with Asgore silently walking next to her.

The scene struck curiosity in Asriel.

"Frisk, can I ask you something," the goat boy wondered, "Why are my parents acting so...strange...with each other? They were never like this before, plus, I recently heard that they weren't husband and wife anymore."

"Oh, well," Frisk voiced, "a lot of stuff happened when you were gone, things changed, tension ensued, and they ended up...splitting. But, it's not as bad as before, at least, now they're on civil terms and they managed to live together in the same house."

"I understand I guess," Asriel replied, "I'm just not used to seeing them...like this."

"I wouldn't worry too much," the human boy assured, "I'm sure that now that you're back they'll start getting along better."

"I hope so." the goat child stated.

* * *

Next chapter, hopefully entertaining shopping shenanigans ensue, of course, with a pack like this, they are almost guaranteed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Shopping Trip

Chapter 2.

The shopping trip continues.

* * *

Undyne and Papyrus made it to the start of the personal hygiene aisle, which was lined with paper towels on one side and facial tissue on the other.

"Okay, so according to Toriel, we need...a little bit of everything from this aisle," Undyne said, "including paper towels, which are right here, look at all that Kleenex."

"Heh, there sure are a lot to choose from," Papyrus voiced, "did she recommend a specific brand?"

"I don't know," the fish woman said, "I don't think it really matters, all paper towels serve the same purpose."

She scanned the shelf closely and, using the "eeny meeny miny mo" method, she picked a random brand of paper towels off the shelf.

"Boom," she said, holding the pack of paper towels over her head, then dropping them into her cart, "one item down."

Papyrus looked at the shelf holding boxes of Kleenexes and grabbed one, then looked at Undyne curiously.

"So, will these suffice?" he wondered.

"Put'em in the cart." the fish woman instructed.

The tall skeleton then dropped the box into his cart.

"Item two down." Undyne stated.

They looked down the aisle.

"Wowie," Papyrus said, "this is a pretty long aisle."

They looked around for a moment, before a wicked grin appeared on Undyne's face.

"Hey, Papyrus," she voiced playfully, "you and me, cart race, right now, whaddya say?"

"Uh...that sounds fun," the tall skeleton replied, "but, I don't think the employees would like that."

"Pffft," Undyne responded coolly, "oh, come on, we see kids doing it all the time and nobody says anything to them and if they do say something to us, we'll just tell them it's an old Monster custom, and according to the laws, we have every right uphold our ancient customs." Then she thought about, "At least the ones that don't involve killing, those ones are frowned upon."

"Well, I mean...as long as we don't hurt anybody-" Papyrus replied.

Not a moment after he responded, the fish woman got a running start.

"Ah," the tall skeleton called, "cheater!"

He quickly followed suit, until both of them jumped onto the back of their carts and rolled freely through the aisle.

"You know I'm gonna win!" Undyne hollered.

"Nonsense!" Papyrus yelled, "Papyrus is the greatest of cart racers!"

* * *

Alphys was walking down the aisle of cleaning products, looking for what was written on the list she had, starting with laundry detergent.

"Okay, let's see," the lizard girl mused, "which one should I get?"

She picked a jug of liquid detergent off of the shelf and smelled the top of it, curious for a better take, Alphys removed the lid and smelled the open top. Her eyes opened wide as the pleasant, pungent aroma filled her nostrils.

"Ah!" Alphys uttered, "Wow, that...smells great!"

She took another whiff, before putting the lid back on, then she looked at the other jugs on the shelf.

"What does this one smell like?" Alphys wondered, taking a container of a different detergent off the shelf.

She unscrewed the lid and inhaled deeply.

"Whoo!" she laughed, "It smells like outside when it's raining!"

The yellow lizard girl continued to grab and sniff various different kinds of detergent, before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh, whoops," Alphys said to herself, "I got distracted, better pick one detergent already."

She placed the detergent that smelled like rain in the cart, but, then spotted some intriguing boxes on the shelf.

"What's this now?" she wondered.

Looking at the brightly colored boxes, Alphys found that they were more kinds of detergent, but, in powdered form. Curious, she pressed her nostrils to the life of box and inhaled.

"Ohh...that's nice too." she mumbled.

Just then she heard someone go screaming past the aisle, followed by a crash.

Upon investigating, Alphys found Papyrus and Undyne standing in front of a shelf, which seemed to have had its contents knocked from its shelves, and two overturned carts.

"What happened!?" the lizard scientist questioned.

"Uh...well, we kinda tried to have a cart race..." Papyrus explained.

"That I totally won." Undyne added.

"It's not fair," the tall skeleton whined, "I got the cart with a faulty wheel."

Alphys picked up a bottle of shampoo that had fallen off the shelf.

"Come on, guys," she sighed, "you can't mess around in here, someone could get hurt."

"We know that," Undyne said, "that's why we chose to race while there was nobody in the aisle."

Alphys looked at her strangely.

"But...we will cleanup what we knocked down." Papyrus affirmed.

"Wait, hold on!" Undyne uttered.

She picked up several bottles of shampoo and soap off the ground and threw them into her cart.

"There, that helps," she said, "and it checks off more of the list, downing two birds with one spear."

"Don't you mean two birds with one stone?" Papyrus inquired.

"No," Undyne retorted, "why would I use a stone? That won't guarantee a hit."

"Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Alphys voiced, "Try not to hurt anyone, including yourselves."

As they went back to searching for items on their respective lists, Alphys came across a shelf of dish-soap.

"Oh, here's the kind Toriel uses." she affirmed, tossing the bottle in the cart.

However, she could not help but look back at the shelf.

" _But...I wonder...what do these other kinds smell like_?" she thought

* * *

Sans wandered through the refrigerated section of the grocery aisle, using his telekinetic powers to pull items into the cart without having to reach onto the shelves. Because of this, and the fact that his powers scared other shoppers out of the aisles, he had made more progress than the others.

"All right, check, check," he muttered, looking at the list he had been given, "and check, wow, I'm already nearly done."

Rolling through the condiment aisle, after getting the required goods, Sans could not help but put seven extra bottles of ketchup in the loaded cart.

The last thing on the list were ingredients for baked goods.

"Okay, I already got eggs and milk," he muttered, "and, the butter should be in the aisle."

Sans spotted the desired product on the shelf, the brand of butter Toriel preferred and it was the last one on the shelf. Just as he noticed it, a shopping Madjick started reaching for it, however, before he could grab it, Sans used his telekinesis to bring it to himself.

"Hey, I saw that first." the Madjick huffed.

"Oh, did you?" Sans responded.

"Yes." the wizard-esque Monster stated.

"Oh...did you?" Sans questioned more firmly, his left eye glowing intensely.

"N-No?" the Madjick replied nervously.

"That's what I thought." the short skeleton stated, dropping the product in the cart.

He then moved onto the next aisle.

* * *

Yay, new chapter done.

More tales of shopping to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Shopping Trip

Chapter 3.

Moving on.

* * *

Frisk, Asriel, and their goat elders were still looking around in the furniture department; after finding an ideal bed for Asriel and an extra chair for their kitchen table, they were now letting the goat child pick out a little lounge chair.

"Pick whatever one you like, Asriel." Toriel said.

Asriel looked the shelves us and down.

"Psst...we are not worrying about a budget, right?" Asgore quietly asked Toriel, who shook her head in response.

"Your mother's right, son," the king said aloud, "choose whatever you like."

After taking one last look at his options, the goat boy picked a little, light-green chair for himself.

"I wonder how the others are doing on their ends of the shopping." Asgore voiced.

Just then, not too far away, they heard shouting, followed by a crashing sound.

"I'm okay!" they heard, no doubt from Papyrus.

Which was followed up by:

"Me too!" clearly from Undyne.

"Oh dear," Toriel sighed, "what are those two up to?"

She quickly headed in the direction of the commotion.

"Come on, kids." Asgore urged, following after his ex-wife.

Asriel and Frisk looked at each other before following the adults.

* * *

After crashing their carts in the aisle of dental hygiene products, Papyrus and Undyne found themselves being stared at by several close by shoppers.

"Well," Undyne said, "I didn't expect that to happen."

"Really?" Papyrus responded, "You didn't think that could happen?"

It was then they were approached by Toriel, Asgore, and the kids.

"Oh goodness." Toriel sighed, seeing the mess strewn across the aisle.

"What happened?" Asgore questioned.

The fish woman and tall skeleton looked on sheepishly.

"Um...that is..." Undyne said awkwardly, "we may have...went a little to fast when we..."

"...Well, the thing is...your highness..." Papyrus voiced, "the truth is...it was Undyne's idea!"

"Hey, you can't blame it all on me!" Undyne responded.

"But it _was_ your idea!" Papyrus argued.

They argued back and forth for a moment, before Asgore finally stopped them.

"That's enough," the king said, "let's just finishing our shopping without causing anymore trouble."

"Yes," Toriel affirmed, "but, first do cleanup this mess you made."

"Yes, Toriel." the fish woman and tall skeleton said in unison.

They began to put stuff back on the shelves, tossing what they needed in the cart as they did.

"Did you two find _anything_ that was on the list I gave you?" Toriel questioned.

"Of course we did," Undyne said, "we found the paper towels and the tissues, we got shampoo and soap, lots of it in fact."

"Did you get sunscreen?" the goat woman inquired, "Cotton swabs? Moist towlettes?"

No response.

"Have you two even been reading the list?" Toriel pressed.

"We looked at it...once." Papyrus said meekly.

The goat woman sighed aloud.

"All right, that's it," she asserted, "you two are sticking with us for the rest of the shopping trip, we're almost done on our part, all we have to do now is get some new dishware."

With the floor clean, it was time to move on to a new aisle.

"I knew this would end badly." Papyrus sighed.

"Yeah, but..." Undyne said, "one the upside, I still won."

"Nuh uh!" the skeleton responded.

"Come on, you two," Toriel prompted, "let's get moving."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the aisle of cleaning products, Alphys was still looking at different cleaners, opening the lids to smell them. She had, for the most part, gotten everything on the list, now she was just enjoying herself.

"Oh wow," she cringed, "this window cleaner smells like that weird perfume the upscale human ladies wear."

She put the spray bottle of window cleaner back on the shelf.

"Man, these spray products," the yellow lizard mused, "they smell way stronger than the gel and powdered stuff."

She picked up a container of powered carpet cleaner, unscrewed a lid, and deeply inhaled its scent.

"Eek!" she squeaked, as the overpowering scent filled her nostrils, "Too strong."

Alphys placed the product back on the shelf.

"Too strong." she shuddered.

It was then her head started to hurt.

"Ugh, I should've quit while I was ahead." she groaned, rubbing her head.

She grabbed her full cart and proceeded to walk out of the aisle.

"I better head back to the front of the store," she said, feeling woozy, "odds are, someone else is already done with their end of the shopping."

* * *

At the same time, Sans made his way into the aisle of baking ingredients.

"Flower, check." he said, pulling two bags of flower into the cart.

To his left he found the bags of sugar, two of which he put in the cart.

"Sugar, check." he stated.

The short skeleton kept looking, using his telekinesis to pull products into the cart.

"Brown sugar, _powdered_ sugar, yeast, cinnamon, assorted nuts, vanilla, marshmallows, chocolate chips..." he checked off the list as he finished filling up the cart, "great all that's left is cocoa powder..."

As he got to the end of the aisle, where the different brands of cocoa powder was, he spotted something interesting; in front of one of the shelves was the notorious spider-woman, Muffet. She had two of her arms outstretched on the shelf, reaching for the last can of one brand of cocoa powder that had been shoved to the far back of the nearly empty shelf.

Seeing that his end was almost done, and feeling slightly chivalrous, Sans decided to help the genteel spider out.

Muffet looked on curiously as the container she had been reaching for suddenly began to move toward her, seemingly on its own. She held out her hands as the container was lowered into them.

"I guess that tells you that Humans stock the shelves." Sans stated.

Muffet looked at him and smiled.

"Perhaps they enjoy watching people struggle;" she responded, "did _you_ help me procure this canister, deary?"

"Your welcome." the short skeleton replied, levitating a canister of cocoa powder of a different brand into his cart.

Muffet put the container she had into the full basket she was carrying.

"It's surprising though," Sans said, "you'd think that the cheaper brands would run out faster than the pricy ones."

"Perhaps it's not about the price, but, the quality," the spider-woman voiced, "I mean, is it really worth saving those extra couple dollars if your brownies come out tasting like dirt?"

"...Probably not?" the skeleton replied, glancing at the full cart behind him.

" _I'm sure not everybody's done shopping yet_ ," he thought, " _I probably got time_."

"So, is all that for your bakery?" he asked, referring to Muffet's full grocery basket, "If so, I'd think you would have people who would get that for you."

"You'd think so," Muffet replied, "but, I don't think it would end well if I sent a swarm of spiders into a Human-run establishment to buy for me and, aside from them, nobody else knows exactly what I like."

It made sense to the short skeleton.

"And all of that..." the spider inquired, referring to the cart behind him, "not all for you I would assume?"

"Oh no, it's for the whole family," Sans explained, "my bro, the roomies, and the kids all gotta eat...not actually _my_ kids, but...you get it...it's for the entire household."

"So are you the one who does all the cooking?" Muffet asked, strangely amused.

"Not exclusively, that's usually Tori's department, but, we all help." Sans said.

"Tori?" the spider-woman responded with interest.

"Not my girlfriend, honest, just a friend, she runs the household, takes care of all of us," Sans explained, "she practically everyone's mother...aside from Asgore, but, that's a whole other story."

Muffet snickered.

"Although, to be honest," Sans affirmed, "every once in a while, I do dabble in baking, sometimes alone, sometimes with Tori."

"Really now," the spider replied, "how does that go for you?"

"Not bad, I definitely get 'batter' with every try," the short skeleton voiced, finally diving into pun territory, "but, probably nowhere near as good as your 'fangtastic' work **(I am not good at puns)**."

"I'd have to be the judge of that." Muffet giggled.

Several seconds of silence went by.

"So...you got a cellphone?" Sans wondered.

* * *

Really, no Sans x Muffet anywhere on the internet? Well, then, allow me!

Anyway, next chapter may be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Shopping Trip

Chapter 4.

Last chapter.

* * *

Asgore and Toriel, with the kids, Undyne, and Papyrus in tow, were now browsing the aisle of kitchenware.

"How about these ones?" Asgore suggested, pointing to a box of elegant looking dishware.

"They look nice," Toriel replied, "but, are they microwave safe?"

While they examined the product closely, Undyne was pacing around impatiently, wanting something to do.

"Ugh, this is boring," the fish woman grumbled, "we gotta do _something_!"

"Well we can't exactly get too crazy now," Papyrus affirmed, "we'll get in trouble, plus, we're surrounded by fragile wares."

Undyne thought about.

"Oh, I know," Undyne said, "let's play 'would you rather?'."

"Um...I don't know if that's a good idea," the tall skeleton replied awkwardly, "...considering..."

He glanced at Frisk and Asriel, who were standing close by them, looking up at them curiously, while they stood in front of a shelf of kids' eating utensils.

"Ah, well, we'll keep it G-rated." the fish woman said.

"A G-rated game of 'would you rather?'" Papyrus responded dubiously, "Is that even possible?"

"Let's just try it;" she voiced, "so...would you rather...um...eat an entire box of raw spaghetti noodles or...drink an entire jug of pure lemon juice?"

Papyrus thought about.

"Hmm...gee, I don't know," he replied, "either option would leave one unbearably parched, the raw spaghetti would be more time consuming, but...I guess the lemon juice, ya know, cause, that's more of a challenge...maybe."

"'Kay, now give me one." Undyne instructed.

"Okay, would you rather...um...have all sidewalks converted into conveyor belts or have all hills outfitted with catapults at the bottom?"

"Pffft...catapults, duh!" Undyne responded, "Thought both of those sound awe-some!"

They were silent for several seconds.

"This is BORING!" the fish woman hollered.

"All right," Toriel said then, "I think this will do it."

She placed a new product in the cart.

"Come on, kids," Agore said, "let's head for the checkout now, odds are someone else is already waiting for us."

"Oh thank God!" Undyne groaned.

The six of them then headed for the front of the store with three full carts.

On the way, Undyne spotted Alphys making her way in the same direction they were going, only something seemed off about her. The lizard scientist seemed to be unable to walk in a straight line and was bumping into things.

"Alphys?" Undyne called.

"Undyne!" Alphys called back, "Hey, perfect timing."

The lizard woman unsteadily made her way toward the group, apologizing to patrons she bumped into along the way.

"Hey guys," she mumbled, "I got all the stuff on the list."

"Um...you okay?" Undyne asked.

"I'm good," Alphys said, "though I probably shouldn't have smelled all those products so intently."

"That's not a safe thing to do, Alphys." Asgore voiced.

"I couldn't help it," the lizard scientist responded, "everything smelled so good, the viscous liquids, the straight liquids, the powders, I spent nearly fifteen minutes taking it all in before I remembered why I was there."

She was silent as everyone looked at her strangely.

"My head hurts now." she whined.

"No harm done," Toriel said, "we'll be on our way, just as soon as Sans comes with the groceries."

"Hey, where is Sans," Undyne wondered, "he had the easiest department, shouldn't he have been, like, the first one done?"

"Ah, you never know when it comes to my brother," Papyrus sighed, "I suppose I'll have to go look for him."

"Can we help look for Sans?" Frisk asked Toriel.

"Yes, let's," Toriel said, "in the meantime, Asgore can proceed to the checkout."

"Wait, by myself?" Asgore responded.

"I'll help you, Asgore." Undyne said.

"Me too," Alphys said, "I don't feel like walking much more, anyway."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the baking aisle, Sans was still talking to the spider-woman baker, Muffet, unaware of how much time had passed.

After talking for so long, they had finally exchanged phone numbers.

"So, have you been texting long?" Sans asked.

"No, actually, I only just recently got a cellphone," Muffet said, "after realizing it was more convenient than having everyone I know call the bakery if they needed to talk to me."

"You don't have a house phone?" the short skeleton questioned curiously.

"Well, actually, I reside in a loft above my bakery," Muffet affirmed, "so...the bakery phone technically is my home phone."

Sans nodded in response.

"Well, that must make answering the phone difficult if it's in the room below you." He voiced.

"That's why I have my spiders man the phone if I ever step out of the bakery." she stated.

"Ah, that-" he was responding.

"Sans!" he suddenly heard.

Looking at the end of the aisle, Sans saw his brother standing with Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel.

"Sans, come on," Toriel said, "we're ready to go."

"Oh, right," the short skeleton replied, "coming."

He turned back to Muffet.

"Well, you have my number, I have yours," he said to her, "text me sometime and I'll text you."

"Agreed," the spider-woman replied, "bye Sans."

Sans waved as he backed towards the group waiting for him.

"Did you get everything, Sans?" Toriel asked.

"I sure did, Tori." Sans said.

"Well then, let's go already," Papyrus affirmed, "it's almost lunchtime."

"That's right," Toriel said, "to the checkout."

The group returned to the front of the store, where Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys were nearly done sending everything they already had through the checkout station. Toriel pushed the cart of groceries up to the station and the three began to send them through.

"Splendid, we're all done," Toriel voiced, "and it's not even noon yet."

"Yeah, now we can go home and eat," Undyne voiced, "that being said, can I make lunch when we get home?"

"Aw, I wanted to cook." Papyrus whined.

"Now now," Toriel said, "we can all cook together, but, before then, we'll have to decide what to make."

They then heard the ring of the cash register.

"Okay, everything ready." Asgore said.

He, Toriel, and Undyne each grabbed a cart that was full of bagged products.

"So, did everyone have fun?" Toriel asked.

Everyone responded positively.

"Are you happy with everything you got, dear?" Toriel asked Asriel.

"I sure am, Momma." the goat boy answered happily.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Papyrus said, "maybe next, I'll be able to keep up with Undyne."

"I wouldn't count on it," Undyne responded, "but, your ambition is admirable."

"Enough, you two," Asgore said, "it's one thing to roughhouse at home, but, doing it in a busy, public establishment is too hazardous."

"Ah, come on, sir," Undyne said, "we may have had a mishap or too, but, nothing too catastrophic happened."

Just then, Alphys stumbled forward, but, still woozy from her intake of cleaning product scents, she collided with a magazine rack, knocking it over into another rack, creating a domino effect as an entire row of stocked, lightweight shelves fell one by one down the full length of the front of the store. The incident caught the attention of nearly every patron in the store.

Undyne quickly picked Alphys up, tucking her under her arm, and hurried for the exit.

"We weren't here," the fish woman cried, "cheese it!"

With that, the family rushed out of the store.

* * *

Yay, that's done.

Hopefully more fics, fun, dramatic, romantic, or whatever I decided, to come.


End file.
